


Bed Time

by foldedchip



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bedtime, Brotherly Love, But it's in the Treehouse, Childhood, Childhood Nostalgia, Clair de Lune, Comfort, Finn can be 5 or 15, Finn is a sweet babey, Finn's pajamas always looked so scratchy in the series, Fluff, Fluffy as a Walt Disney Feather Illustration, Gah I love Finn and Jake, Gen, Grammarly is my beta reader, I'm making them soft, IDK if Finn is a kid or a teenager in this, Nighttime, Prepare to get sleepy my friends, SUCH FLUFF, So pre-Gum War, Soft Feels, Soft pajamas, Sweet Dreams, You Decide, at least for me I guess, doggies, finn is my son, violas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: Finn and Jake go to sleep, prepare for softness and warmth.Listen to Clair De Lune, it is suuuuuch a nice song... It's by Debussy, who's a famous classical artist. It's a beautiful song about the moon. A pianist called Rosseau plays it really well, you should check out their Clair De Lune cover on YouTube!Enjoy the soft and sleepy times, my friends!





	Bed Time

Old wooden planks squeaked as Finn charged for his bed, and the mattress creaked under his weight when he jumped onto it with all of his might. He snuggled into the furs on his bed, taking in their faint musk. Their gentle softness on his face contradicted his racing heartbeat but caused it to die down and make Finn’s eyelids droop.

“Dang, you’re rowdy tonight,” Jake remarked, blowing out a couple of candles.

When Finn opened his mouth to speak, he ended up with a mouthful of bear fur, “I’m always rowdy, Jake!”

Jake chuckled and stretched over to his viola case, “Can’t argue with that. We’ve gotta get you to sleep, though. We’ve got adventuring to do tomorrow.”

Finn wrapped himself in soft covers, “But we _always_ have adventuring to do tomorrow. It’s _always_ adventure time.”

Jake tightened the hair on the viola’s bow. Then held it out in front of him to inspect it, looking for a subtle curved shape in the wood.

“Well, now it’s ‘bed time’.”

Finn blew out a candle on his nightstand, “Yeah, I guess.”

He decided to keep one candle lit, just so that Jake could have some light for when he climbed up the stairs.

Jake plucked each string on his viola, then plucked them two at a time. A quiet ring resonated inside of the instrument. Perfect. He brought the instrument up to his chin and leaned his jaw into the chin rest.

“Jake, are you playing the viola?”

Jake reached for the bow, “Yep. I’m gonna practice Clair De Lune. It’s been a while. Plus, it makes me real' sleepy.”

Finn closed his eyes and savored the warmth of his bed.

“Isn’t that the one about the moon? From before the Great Mushroom War?”

Jake nodded, “Yep. It’s, like, the perfect lullaby.”

Finn nestled into his pillow and gazed out the window. It displayed billions of stars that swam in the big, blue abyss of space.

Jake pulled three long notes out of the viola, and a shiver traveled down Finn’s spine.

The music enveloped him like a warm bath, swaddling him in a soothing daze. Finn gave in to the sensation and closed his heavy eyelids.

Jake pulled one last chord out of the viola, clung to its resonance, and stretched himself up to Finn.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, buddy?"

Finn smiled and nodded; it was a whisp of a gesture, but Jake took notice.

He nestled himself under Finn's arm, their collective warmth seeping into one big, sleepy thing.

Ruddy cheeks prickled at the bite of dry autumn air, framed by tender locks of blond hair peeking out of Finn's white hat.

Gentle dreams awaited the boyish creature, and he tumbled into them: down, and down, and down.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispering* i'm whispering so that i don't wake them up 'cause they're asleep now *yawns* and i'm almost there from writing this
> 
> anyway, i love to hear from y'all! prompts for future works, suggestions, little comments, i love to read them very much!
> 
> have a great day!


End file.
